Systems are known for tracking the flight of a object such as a golf ball. However, such systems are often unable to distinguish between and measure bouncing, sliding and rolling of the object. Previous systems have purported to measure skid, which includes both bouncing and sliding of objects but only on special surfaces like a velvet carpet—not in real world situations such as, for example, the motion of a golf ball across a putting green. Other systems have required special markings on objects to compare a spin rate of a ball to its linear speed to identify a time at which the ball begins to truly roll. However, these systems work only with specialized balls and are unsuitable for situations in which players use balls not including such specialized markings.